


Home

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Praise Kink, Realistic Bodies, Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: After nearly a decade together Albus is still left breathless by the way Scorpius wants him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the beta, AB! <3
> 
> Written for May's rarepair bingo. Used the fills sleepy sex, praise kink, love potions, movie night, sharing clothes

“Albus. Albus, are you asleep?” Scorpius’s voice was far too loud and Albus groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

“No,” he mumbled. “S’middle of the night, Scorp.”

Albus felt the bed dip beside him. He wanted to be grumpy about being woken up, but it was pretty difficult when Scorpius was crawling into the bed and wrapping around him from behind. Albus shifted, his body responding immediately to the feeling of Scorpius’s long limbs wrapping around him. His body responding as if he were seventeen and not twenty-seven.

Scorpius had only been gone a week for his Potions presentation for the Ministry, but it felt like a year to Albus, who’d found it nearly impossible to sleep all week without him. Apparently the sleep deprivation had caught up with him tonight, though, because he felt drugged, half certain he was dreaming and Scorpius wasn’t actually back home. 

“I missed you,” Scorpius whispered, finally dropping his voice down to an appropriate level for whatever the fuck time it was.

“You missed movie night,” Albus mumbled, half his mouth still pressed into his pillow. 

He wanted to tell Scorpius that their Friday movie nights weren’t the same without him. That Teddy and James were still fucking ridiculous and that he wasn’t fucking blind and knew exactly what the two twats were doing under their magically enlarged throw blanket. Except he was so tired, all that came out was an unintelligent groan as Scorpius’s cool fingers made their way onto his stomach, pressing his shirt up enough that Scorpius could slide the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of Albus’s boxers.

“Can I?” Scorpius asked, fingers sliding back and forth beneath the stretchy waistband, as if he needed to ask permission after ten years together. As if every part of Albus wasn’t his already.

“Always,” Albus breathed, rolling onto his back but keeping his eyes shut. He felt like maybe he should help, but his body was still slow to respond and heavy with sleep, brain still two steps behind. Luckily Scorpius didn’t seem to want help.

“Merlin, Al, you’re so beautiful. Fuck, I’ll quit before I’m away for a week again. Never leaving you again. The Ministry can deal with an illegal love potion ring on their own next time,” Scorpius said, gentle hands rucking Albus’s shirt up until it bunched at his armpits. “I love when you sleep in my clothes. Did you know that? ‘Course you know that. You know everything about me. Fuck, you’re wearing my boxers, too. Fuck, I need to take those off.” 

If Albus were more awake, he would tease Scorpius about being eager, except he knows even now he’s the eager one —sleeping in Scorpius’s pants and shirts because he missed him, cock already hard and dripping, barely awake enough to speak but always awake enough to want Scorpius.

Scorpius’s hands are everywhere, digging into the rounded flesh of his stomach, murmuring things into the inside of his soft thighs that would have Albus blushing if he were more coherent, but instead have him arching his hips. “You’re so beautiful. Love you, Al. So much. Merlin, so fucking much. Look at the way you’re ready for me, always so good for me.”

Albus’s chest aches and he wants to deny the effect Scorpius’s words have on him but he’s too tired to conceal the way they make him feel. Normally he hates being praised, especially about his looks—at least recently, since he’s put on nearly a stone in the last year—but something about this moment, about Scorpius’s words in the silence of the night, feels right and sends a thrill of pleasure through him that makes him  _ want  _ with an intensity that leaves him breathless.

“Oh, that’s— _ oh _ ,” Scorpius breathed, hands tightening their hold on Albus’s thighs hard enough to bruise. “Oh, you like being beautiful for me don’t you? Like being good for me? S’ok, Albus. I like it, too.” 

Scorpius pressed a trail of kisses along the inside of his thigh, lifting Albus’s legs over his shoulders as the tip of his wand pressed against Albus’s arse. Scorpius’s magic washed over him—intimate and familiar—before Scorpius’s cock was sliding into him.

“Fuck,” Scorpius groaned, sliding in and out, hard and slow, and Albus could tell Scorpius was trying to make this last as long as possible, which made him harder. It was overwhelming sometimes to know how fucking much Scorpius still wanted him.

“Scorp,” Albus said, exhaling a shuddering breath as his eyes finally fluttered open. Scorpius’s hair was a disaster, smudges of ink near the corner of his mouth from where he liked to chew quills when he was thinking, his body more familiar than Albus’s own as Albus reached out to trail his hand down the dusting of hair on Scorpius’s chest that was so fine it was nearly invisible.

This time it was Scorpius’s turn to shut his eyes, mouth falling open in a wanton moan as his hips shuddered, his balls slamming into Albus’s arse as he bottomed out. 

“ _ Home _ ,” Scorpius murmured, leaning forward to drop his forehead against Albus’s as his eyes opened and locked on Albus’s with so much love it was nearly painful. “I’m home.”   
  



End file.
